


I was kissing her, Lieutenant...

by detroit_become_writings



Series: The Adventures of Deviant Connor [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor RK800 - Freeform, F/M, Hank Anderson - Freeform, connor x fem!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detroit_become_writings/pseuds/detroit_become_writings
Summary: This oneshot takes place immediately after the revolution has succeeded, in an underground bunker - part of Jericho that survived the rampage. It’s been a tough journey: she is a human who supported the revolution against all odds; Connor has been through several regenerations before deviating and fighting for freedom. The war is now won, and it’s just the two of them…or at least, so they think.





	I was kissing her, Lieutenant...

**Author's Note:**

> Time for some fluffy feels with everyone’s fave puppy boi (I was intending for this to be an actual reader insert, but felt it flowed better writing it in third person, so…that’s what ya got!) This was super popular on Tumblr, so I hope you enjoy. [Check out my blog: https://detroit-become-writings.tumblr.com]

“Here. It’s alright…we’ll be safe here. They won’t find us now.”

The bunker was expansive and echoing, and apparently deserted. Connor was panting slightly, LED flashing yellow, still a little flustered, tie missing, hair ruffled a little, blue blood and human blood splattered in rare formations all over his shirt.

He scanned around briefly to confirm his words were correct, that they were alone. He was still grasping her hand firmly, his fingers nearly sliding out of hers for sweat.

Sweat. It wasn’t something she thought he was capable of producing, let alone in such…quantity…

She gazed at him with a kind of indescribable mixture of confusion, curiosity, fear, joy, overwhelm and…something else she honestly couldn’t place or describe save for it kind of…tingled along her skin. His concerned chocolate eyes met hers, his expression still anxious. Intense. Breathing.

Breathing? Do androids even do that?

His mouth hung slightly open. He swallowed. Aware that his fingers were slipping from hers, he let go briefly and reaffirmed his hold. Slowly and awkwardly their fingers interlaced. It was strange. New.

She was distantly aware of a breeze in the tunnel coming from somewhere; a gentle waft of cool air from a ceiling vent. There was a kind of unusual silence between them that they’d never before experienced with each other. It felt like there were a thousand words possibly waiting to be unleashed, but neither of them had any ability nor inclination to try and speak them. There was a paradox: this strange, almost tense silence…and an eye contact that was perfectly, solidly maintained between the two of them. A little too robotic, even for two “humans”.

She swallowed unexpectedly. His index finger brushed her knuckle very slightly by accident, which unleashed a sudden pang in her chest of an absolutely unbearable yearning. Connor observed silently, almost quizzically, as her eyes turned an entire shade darker, her pupils blooming like spilled ink…

Neither of them really knew what this meant. And yet, at the same time, they were both absolutely sure of what it meant. It was a paradox Connor couldn’t bear to try and reconcile: he was already panicked that even his regenerated, upgraded software was nowhere near built for the intensity of this…emotional onslaught…and for all his slightly nervous composure, his LED light told the truth: it was now flashing fervently between every colour, almost like a disco light.

A tiny smile graced her lips. It was small, but enough. His eyes widened a fraction. His breathing increased. He swallowed again. His hand was now pouring out sweat, and he had no control over any of it. No control at all. It was so incongruent and strange, so all-consuming, and now it was causing such an interference with his thoughts that he practically felt a part of his brain shut down completely, leaving only his ability to detect sensation activated…

They both leaned into each other at exactly the same time, as if programmed to do so. They barely even recognised what they were doing, as if they had suddenly been taken over by some other force…that resistance was futile…And it was just as their lips parted that the intensity really caught hold…there they were, her arms thrown around his neck, his arms pressing their bodies tightly together, their lips pressed tighter together still. It was sweaty, naive, awkward, intense, impassioned, terrified, enthusiastic, and very…very gentle, very sincere, very whole…all at once.

The moment ended only when it was time. As they stayed barely centimetres from each other, eyes half-open, almost drowsy, breath heavy and warm on each other’s faces, she swallowed again, slowly melting into his embrace. She was the one who had taught him what it meant to hug, and now he was paying her back…with a large helping of interest. His hand softly found her hair, her face buried inside his jacket.

A single squeak of a shoe shattered the silent spell of the moment. Connor eyes sprung wide open, his LED light flashing immediately from blue to yellow. He turned by 90 degrees to see…

“Lieutenant?”

“Connor…”

Hank’s slightly exasperated rasp was the only thing that could lift her head from Connor’s chest, her eyes darting between the two cops slightly frantically.

“Connor, what the-…” the Lieutenant sighed, rubbing his forehead with two grubby fingers in a kind of bewildered resignation… “what the hell are you doing?”

Connor‘s face resumed its usual, calm expression as he looked Hank right in the eye, unblinking, and delivered his answer with a clarity that only he could, all the while gently squeezing the palm of her hand.

“…I was kissing her, Lieutenant.” And he glanced back at her over his shoulder, almost proudly.

“Yeah, yeah; I’m not fuckin’ blind, Connor, I-…” Hank grumbled, “Look, I know…” he lowered his voice as he stumbled towards Connor, his eyes darkened a little with concern, “I know you care about her n’ all, son, but… she’s a goddam human…I mean, why you’ve gotta go and actually do that, y’know, I-…” his shallow sigh cut him off.

“I did it because…Because I-“

Connor’s LED flickered again, before landing on blue, his eyes blooming softly at hers, his fingers lacing themselves between hers so gently, and he mumbled, voice lowered,

“Because I love her.”

An incredible silence followed…the kind Hank almost wished he could bottle. Pin-drop. One corner of Connor’s mouth slowly spread into that typical, cheeky, lop-sided smile, just as he noticed a similar grin push its way over her own lips. And they just stood there, fingers interlaced…just smiling at each other.


End file.
